Van Helsing: My Version
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What if the plan worked and Velken was the one to greet Gabriel? Read to find out.
1. Welcome To Transylvania

"Welcome to Transylvania." Came a creepy voice from behind Gabriel Van Helsing and his friar friend Carl.

Gabriel and Carl turn to face him as Gabriel drops his bag next to him. Then there's the sound of boots on the edge of the well. "You. Turn around." Came the commanding voice of a man.

Gabriel and Carl turn to face him. "You must be Prince Velken." Gabriel spoke.

Velken narrowed his eyes. "How do you know me, Stranger?"

"I'm here to help."

"We don't need any help."

"Says the man who doesn't realize vampires are coming right from behind you." He replied pointing his crossbow above Velken's head.

Velken ducked just in time and Gabriel started shooting his arrows at them. "VELKEN!" Came a woman's voice.

Velken got up and ran to her. "Anna! Get inside somewhere!"

"What's going on?"

"Vampires."

"In daylight? But they never do that."

"Apparently they're most desperate to finish us off. After the warewolf we killed earlier this morning, I don't blame them."

"Be careful." She said and ran towards a building. She got inside and quickly shut the door.

"Thirty years old. Perfectly aged." Came a voice from behind her.

Anna jumped around to find Aleera with a glass of blood in her hands and her most recent victim lying on the table in front of her. She got up and went towards Anna who backed up until another vampire landed behind her and she was cornered by both. "Hello, Anna. My Dear." Verona said. "One of the last of the Valerious'." Anna had no weapons and tried to uppercut Verona, but she caught her wrist painfully. "I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins."

"I want first bite." Aleera said then the next thing they know, Verona was dust.

Aleera screamed and backed up turning into her hell beast form and flew off out of the roof. Anna looked up at her savior and gasped. "It's you." She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked confused.

Anna said nothing. She jumped on him kissing him passionately. Gabriel staggered back a little shocked, but then responded after five seconds kissing her back. After kissing each other for ten seconds, they pulled away. "I love you, Van Helsing."

That sudden revelation made him confused again. "Do I know you, Princess?"

She shook her head. "No. But I know you. Seeing as your reputation precedes you. But it's not just that. I've been dreaming about you for the last year. At first, I didn't know who you were until I saw a wanted poster of you. But then I had a name to the face of my lover."

"Dreaming of me?" He asked even more confused.

"Yes. I don't know why. All I know is that I love you and that I've been waiting for you."

"After that welcome from you, I must admit that I do feel strong positive feelings towards you. Almost connected to you somehow. But I can't be positive if it's love or lust. I've never had these feelings before until now."

"Then we will take it slowly. But just know **I** love YOU. It's my first time with them too, but it took me only a month to realize it was definitely love and not lust I felt. Maybe it'll take you the same. But for now, we'll stick to kissing and cuddling. Nothing more."

"I think I can do that." He said and they walked out towards the well where Velken was standing. "Next time stay close. You're no good to me dead."

Velken smirked. "Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage. He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years!" He said to the crowd. "I'd say that's earned him a drink."

"But you killed Marishka, Prince Velken. That's two down and two to go."

"But I couldn't have done it without your help. I had no weapons. Your monk friend is quite a genius."

"FRIAR!" Carl yelled frustrated.

"Whatever." Velken dismissed.

Anna gaped. "VELKEN! Don't be rude. Papa said to never compliment then to be rude if you're partially incorrect. He said to listen..."

"...and apologize. I know, Anna." He said cutting her off.

"So?" She said raising her eyebrow.

Velken sighed and turned to Carl. "I'm sorry."

Carl nodded. "Apology accepted."

Anna turned to Gabriel. "So, he came with you?"

"Yes. This is Carl. He's not much of a field man. So I must apologize if he doesn't seem well adapted."

"It's his first time I take it."

"Yes. The Cardinal made him come along to keep me alive as long as possible. While it is MY job to keep you and your brother alive."

"Until Dracula is vanquished." She finished.

"Yes."

Realization dawned on her and she became sad. "Then it means our time is limited."

Gabriel pulled her in for a hug. "Maybe not. I'll see what I can do."


	2. Dinner

They all walk back to the Valerious Manor and Anna shows Gabriel his guest room as Velken shows Carl his. Gabriel smiled. "And your room is where?"

Anna giggled. "Down the hall last door on the right. It has a big A carved into the door. Can't miss it." She said pointing.

"And Velken's room just for precautions?"

"Down the other side of the hall first door on the left. Big V carved in the door. Again, can't miss it."

"So if I decided to come to you tonight?..."

"My brother can't hear us. I'll leave my door cracked open for tonight since it's your first night here. If you don't come in, then I know you're here. If that's the case, I might just come see YOU tonight instead."

Gabriel pecked her lips. "Alright. Dinner?"

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. You remember where the kitchen is?"

"Of course. You showed me every room on the way to my guest room."

"Then I will meet you there in exactly half an hour with a seat next to mine." She said and quickly pecked his lips before getting ready for dinner.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anna was dressed in a beautiful green dinner gown that has 3/4 length lace sleeves, is slightly flared at the bottom, and has a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were skin-tight. She had her hair up in a bun with a diamond silver outline tiara in the front. *I hate wearing dresses, but Mama always said to dress like a lady when at dinner.* She thought to herself as she walked in the kitchen.

Gabriel was wearing a borrowed black suit from Velken as he had no appropriate dinner attire. He had his hair down with no hat and was brushed neatly. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Anna sitting in her spot in the gown and gaped. "Y...y...y...you look..." He couldn't find the right word as there was so many to describe the way she looked. "Absolutely GORGEOUS." He finally summed up.

Anna giggled. "Why thank you, Kind sir. Come. Sit to my right." He did without hesitation. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. It's your brother's. He let me borrow it as I have no appropriate dinner attire."

"And what of Carl?"

"He is a man of the cloth. So your brother is leaving him to eat in just his robes."

"I see."

That's when Carl and Velken came in. Carl sat across from Gabriel and Velken sat at the end where his father use to sit. "I hope we're not late, Dear Sister."

"No, Big Brother. Anita is just waiting for the chicken to be done. It has five minutes left."

"The chicken did not want to cook?"

"Anita said it was just cooking unusually slow this evening."

"I see. Is she planning to join us this evening? She has been working overly hard today."

"No. She said she already ate and is going to go to bed as soon as we're done our own meal."

"As she should. The poor woman is eighty years old. She's been with us since I was just a babe."

"Yes. She works herself too hard these days. But she feels as though we are her responsibility now that both Mama and Papa are gone."

"She is too kindhearted for her own good."

"Yes."

Anita the maid came in with the chicken and sat it in the middle of the table just then. "Talking about me?" She asked.

"Only good things. We are just concerned for your health, Anita." Anna said.

"I am perfectly healthy for my age."

"Yes. We know. But we feel as though you've been working yourself too hard these days. We are old enough now and we don't want you to wear yourself out."

"But your mama and papa said that I was to take care of you should anything happen to them."

"Yes. But not like this." Velken said. "We want you to take at least a week off if not two weeks."

"Starting tomorrow." Anna said.

"But, Princessa?..."

"PLEASE? We will be fine. At least a week. Starting tomorrow, we do not want to see you for at least a week. Understood?"

She looked at Velken who was giving her a no room for argument glare and sighed. "Yes, Your Highness'."

"Good. Now off with you." She said waiving her off.

Anita went to the kitchen and brought back a salad bowl and a side bowl of cherry tomatoes. "It is spinach, kale, chard, shredded carrots, crumbled goat cheese, sliced cucumbers, sliced radishes, and sliced hard boiled eggs. I know Prince Velken is allergic to tomatoes, so I put them on the side."

"I'm allergic to radishes." Gabriel said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Van Helsing. I'll go fetch a personal bowl without the radishes for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh no. It's no problem at all. I'll be right back." Anita said taking back off to the kitchen.

Anna looked at him. "You're allergic to radishes?"

"Yes. I ate them once when the church first recruited me and it made me swell up. The doctor did some tests to see what it was that caused it as we didn't know at first and he came to the solution it was the radishes. My throat was so swelled up, I had a hard time breathing for three days."

"Oh dear. That's TERRIBLE."

"Yes. It's a shame because I quite like them."

"Must be hard."

"At first. But I'm used to it now."

"We'll put them to the side from now on then. I can't even imagine. It's my favorite vegetable."

Gabriel shrugged. "It's not the biggest deal in the world."

Anna let it go and Anita brought out the non-radished salad for him. "Here you are. Everything, but radishes."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I'll just remember that while you're here, to put them to the side from now on." She replied and went to do some dishes.

Anna smiled at him and they all began to eat some salad and chicken.


End file.
